


【泉レオ】一日限定小朋友-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo





	【泉レオ】一日限定小朋友-lattice

【泉レオ】一日限定小朋友-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【泉レオ】一日限定小朋友](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c84d4eb6)

**[个人作品归档【ライハ】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ee91bfac) **   


35岁牙医泉×22岁作曲家レオ

是给乱乱的生日礼物！ [@凌乱呀、](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=531079253)

bgm：Enchanted-- Owl City

  


\------------------分割线------------------  


  


“前天是小兔子，昨天是小鹿，今天是濑名先生——呜啾~我找您很久啦！”

不寻常的访客盯上我口袋中的糖果，奶声奶气地仰面道。长毛猫的尾巴是太阳的色调，软绵绵地拂在心尖上。

**一日限定小朋友**   


by lattice

  


#

——小濑，那边的长椅上有人在为哭闹的孩子变魔术。

同事朔间凛月在耳畔低语。抬眼便见飘逸的橙，向手心吹口气，指缝间绽出盛放的蔷薇。虽然不想破坏气氛，这人是怎么搞到前台的道具花？

“哎呀，那是今天最末一位患者，是我的老熟人呢？”

今日预约的皆是复查，窗外哼着歌儿的脸孔格外陌生，我狐疑地眯起眼，对上くまくん诡谲的笑脸，便知有诈。小观众抽噎着被家长领走，一层玻璃后对方没了玩伴，猫尾般的橙发乖巧地窝在帽檐，对着大厅投屏的猫和老鼠目不转睛，不时歪着脑袋看向我，以不入流的魔法操纵我开处方的笔——

写错一个字。我扯下纸，揉成一团。

“他多大了？我们是儿科诊所。”

——稍稍动用了我的关系来看牙，看在我的面子上小濑破个例嘛。顾左右而言他的くまくん阻拦我下逐客令，舍却玻璃外墙的阻隔，橙发的主人终与我四目相对，体貌显然超脱儿科的范畴。该称呼他是少年吗？可少年人眸中也难有如此灵泛的光芒，见我亲临，全身心的喜悦霎时点燃般绽出一个笑，呜啾着比划剪刀手。

“……‘呜啾’是什么？”

“是我独创的，宇宙人间的打招呼方式！”他逐字念出我的胸牌，“濑、名，濑名先生，您是我见过世上最温柔的牙医！”

——会给就诊的孩子们播放猫和老鼠，真贴心呀，虽然效果不大！冷不防被自来熟的人戳中痛处：奖赏用的糖果与动画，从业数年经验的累积，效用难抵对方那些小伎俩。身为拥有冠以自己姓氏的儿科诊所的牙医，兜里总有几支棒棒糖以备不时之需。勇敢孩子的奖励由家长代管，督促漱口便无不妥——

“这些都是送给我的吗？濑名先生果然好温柔，我喜欢上您了！”

今下忙碌之余几度透窗见证童话世界的始末，糖果作为报酬尽数跳入他囊中。我一个急转弯闪避过门畔笑容可掬的くまくん，想让人捕捉到羞赧可是难上加难；更甚是我被卷入对方磁场的事端，亦不容旁人知晓一二。

月永レオ，二十二岁，作曲家，乍看与我的理想型相去甚远。无情铁门将くまくん隔在门后，我扫视从门缝里塞入的挂号单。五十平米内唯有我与超龄患者，今次是被他讪讪地尾随，宾至如归地跳上诊疗椅——请月永先生知悉，想必您的老熟人也尽到传达的义务，本诊所不接待十八岁以上患者呢？

“可我一个下午才排到濑名先生的号，是个没有插队的乖宝宝！”

早听闻您医术高超，虽说见到如此漂亮的脸孔也算不虚此行啦。大龄儿童环顾四周，嗅嗅：恼人的消毒水味很淡，真好呀，濑名先生的房间充盈着我喜欢的味道。真的不许我留下，作为您的一日限定小朋友吗？毛茸茸的小动物在我的领地里眨巴眨巴眼，无辜的口吻在我心尖施咒。

……也罢，比我年轻十余载，称作小朋友不算过分。作曲家袒出尖尖两枚虎牙，指向他未冒头的智齿。将信将疑一番检查后，我用笔点着X光片，告知他暂时无需急着拔，日常注意卫生即可，否则要背负感染的风险，及疼痛数周只能吃流食的苦差。我刷刷地手写处方，他凑近一行行地瞧，软绵的马尾拂在我耳廓，太阳的色调融进沁甜的橙香。

“濑名先生的字和您本人一样漂亮，又好辨识，真难得呀。不愧是濑名先生，我好喜欢您！”

“……知道了知道了，耳朵要生茧了！”

前一句普世真理，后一句空口无凭。若是换个家伙来当复读机，定会以骚扰的罪名被我起诉——咦，濑名先生，这行数字是？

“我的电话。今后看牙直接电联我，不必经过くまくん。我会视情况用非工作时间为你破例诊疗，这可是难有的殊荣。正式的预约排到三个月后了，我可是很忙的啊？”

小朋友在我授意下大获全胜，与之截然相反的，我从来不习惯喜形于色。纸背面另有密密麻麻的我的各类SNS号码，随缘留给他了。我抱着臂倚在诊所门畔，目送狮子鬓毛般的橙发跃动着融进沉沉的日轮——可真是位情话大王呢，一看便知很有戏，くまくん啧啧有声，拍拍我的肩：

“小濑被掌掴了？”

“……”

“那你的脸怎么这样红？”

“……被一只猫给闹的。”

“不远万里专程为你而来，小濑不送送他吗？”

“如你所言，他成年了。表单上有地址，分明是有家可回，不需要我来送吧？你请来的这尊佛究竟是何方神圣？”

“你去查查呢？在我们音乐界可谓小有名气了。他呀，喜欢你很久了。”

三十五岁男人自有眼力见，辨出对方来势汹汹意图绝不单纯。而三十五岁独身男人的日课，便是归家前绕道菜市场买菜，今天诊所打烊晚，拜他所赐被滞塞在晚高峰的高架桥。拎着罗森便当披星戴月开启指纹锁，对着漆黑的空气道声我回来了，听来凄惨无比，而晚餐向来是我最丰盛的一顿，少有人能满足我均衡的营养标准，烹饪更是我的拿手好戏。因而即便未来有了爱人，不出意外的话厨房上下也要由我一人独揽。

……更甚是送上门来爱慕我的对象，橙发蓬乱又柔顺，堪堪束起的马尾在我心尖瘙痒。旷世奇才看似不擅长料理生活，可惜了令人艳羡的好发质——正式交往后他嘟着嘴说我以貌取人，又如何，有我在还不够吗？即便我工作繁忙，也大有余力包揽他的日常，不过三小时的相遇供我大肆描绘图景，把与他的终身规划都做好。吃饭洗澡锻炼护肤，循着自诩与音乐界交情不浅的黑发同事的指引逐字输入他的名号，便有陌生号码打来，本尊的声音呜呜地叫：

“好苦！濑名先生的药好苦！”

——折磨我的味蕾，摧毁了inspiration的容身处！濑名先生是魔鬼！devil！隔着电话线便胆量倍增，对年长一方大言不惭，是否是关系渐进的预示……虽说今天那副毕恭毕敬也不错就是了。

“好好吃药啊，还是说你真有那么迫切想来享受我的拔牙服务？”

——即便要被您手握刑/具吱吱地在脸上钻孔，还要呸呸地吐掉气味刺鼻的液/体，我就是那样想见您呀，濑名先生！激将法起了反效，揣测到他气鼓鼓的脸颊，大龄儿童委屈地叫嚣。电话那畔满床扑腾着翻滚，这端正无声播放领奖视频，燕尾服在身眼尾凌厉地上挑，年少的作曲家笑颜跋扈又猖狂，却唯独为我敛下骄矜，化身袒着肚皮让我摸一摸的橘猫。

“你怕的那些拔智齿时不会有，挨一针麻醉就可无事发生。”

“那太好了，我明天就——”

“NG，我没有档期。”

——呜呜，濑名先生真狠心！居然要弃我于不顾，亏我那样喜欢您！濑名先生N连击，软绵绵施以的拳击堪比猫尾扫荡。“虽说迟早要拔，只是早晚问题。”我打断撒娇的小橘猫，“恢复期有概率疼得要命，麻醉不清醒时要亲属作陪，就真的成了不能自理的小朋友れおくん了。” 临时现起了专属称谓，拿出工作时的十二分耐心来劝，考虑到他那样嗜甜，为他开配的药水也是儿童款。我循循善诱哄他咕咚咚喝下，总不比亲自一勺勺喂他更安心。

“诶，我在本市没有亲属啦……拔牙与喝药，有濑名先生在就万事无虞了！”

“虽说基本的礼节要有，但你也不必对我天天用敬语。”

“可是濑名先生就是濑名先生呀，有什么不妥吗？”

——你还没回应，我可以称呼你为れおくん吗？世上暂且只有我这样称呼他，正如甚少有人一以贯之地喊我濑名先生，略显疏离与假惺惺，而唯独这般恳切地唤着我的他当真可爱极了。

“‘れお、くん’吗？还是第一次有人这样叫我，我很喜欢。”

互道晚安前，耀武扬威的小狮子软下音调，念着我为他冠以独一无二的名号。暗夜中回味他喃喃的几音节，将自身抽丝剥茧，细想究竟是哪里入得他的眼，换得如此沉甸甸的信任与依赖。心之所向的从来是成熟的思维与脸孔，自恃不与年轻人论短长，却任由我的领地被年幼十余载的作曲家闯入，讨着食喵喵叫——至少要好好吃药啊？终究不放心发了条短信过去。自后每个下午大厅准时播放猫和老鼠，引诱童心未眠的作曲家到访，逐日清空零食库存与前台花束，任他捕获心门为之大敞的我。

“既然濑名先生放心不下，我就每天现身说法：我的牙齿姑且如您所见，整齐又健康！濑名先生忙工作就好，我只要能看着您就很开心啦。”

我也同样，却未免贪心不足。戴上口罩勒紧手套，迟早属于我的小猫咪被空留在长椅上乖巧地独坐。并非不擅长主动，我是在恋爱中格外享受慢节奏的家伙，又常瞻前顾后，满腔爱意便只为他挥霍。为提升亲和力，在他的提点下我将诊室按子供向装饰，更甚花了大价钱搞到绝版的假面骑士变身腰带——

初见成效，孩子们的畏惧削减不少。崇尚简约风的我亲手装点的玻璃窗外，与我遥相呼应地，れおくん沐浴着烫金的鎏光。下午四点的日光透过栅栏，悠扬的口风琴奏响，妈妈腿上流泪的孩童仰面，くまくん难能地中止了碎碎念，音符的精灵乘着橙发的滑梯起飞，降落在肃静的走廊，弹跳在足尖的节拍间，在我心上的空谷里游荡。

“醒醒，醒醒。”くまくん在我耳边鼓掌，“魂都被王さま牵跑啦。”

“……れおくん还会口风琴的吗？”

……区区れおくん之类的，果真以貌取人是下策。我是天生的音痴，却对音符有天然好感。更何况诞生于他的灵光，内敛的我也从不讳言喜爱与称赞。

“我们音乐界的人，各类乐器多少会些啦。‘れおくん’可真是亲昵呀，小濑面色愈发红润了，果真是爱情的滋润吗？”

——第一次见你这样魂不守舍，高效率高水准不是小濑的信条吗？くまくん替我按下铃铛，我在水池前谨遵五步洗手法，不舍地斜睨魔法的落幕：被喊名字的小朋友正被れおくん宽慰着摸头，附赠一个大抱抱。来日方长嘛，总有一天小濑也会独享“独一无二的小朋友”摸摸头的尊荣，大抱抱更是应有尽有——くまくん朗声招致我一脚飞踹：你知道就可以，没必要大声讲出来。

“还敢置喙我的职业素养吗？比起这个，‘王さま’又是怎么回事？”

我从小患者口中钳出本就摇摇欲坠的乳牙，今日接诊皆是无法炫技的小儿科，却也给足余暇打量五米开外的小动物：与身畔的大只玩具熊为伴，看腻了猫和老鼠便哼着歌儿瞧回来，他的爱意被くまくん添油加醋地渲染，却瞒着我所迷恋的是何样的“濑名泉”，潜意识却先一步投其所好，这也未免太不像我。

“丘比特之类的只是艹人设啦，人是我找来的，小濑坠入爱河可不是我的错，他想拔智齿，我随口推荐了你。他为何对你情有独钟……我又没看过剧本！‘王さま’是粉丝们的称呼，小濑看过wiki百科，晓得来龙去脉吧？”

——我知道，但从你嘴里喊出听着无比火大。回味颁奖台上锋锐的眸子，方感名副其实，至少与营业模式全开的他相称。他是他所处世界的主宰，逐日窥见全貌的过程让我欣喜，蕴着别样色彩的音符更令人心旷神怡。终止工作时段的闲聊，往后要给无所事事的くまくん多派些杂活。正当我预备收回闲心投入工作，余光里歪着脑袋怀抱熊玩偶的れおくん，却偏偏在此时精准投来一个wink——

“医生先生，医生先生？”

……怎么？我僵硬地回头，诊疗椅上的小朋友怯怯地望来：“我是不是好孩子呢？”

纵观全局的くまくん噗嗤一声漏气。不待登顶的心率平复，头脑空余一片白茫茫，循本能抚上小朋友的脑袋：啊……当然，勇敢拔牙的孩子都是乖孩子。

“橙发的大哥哥说只要我当个乖孩子，您就会微笑着夸奖我呢。他说您长得这样好看，却总是吝于展露笑容，世界都会为之黯然失色的。我和他约定好了，作为聆听美妙的音乐的报偿，我便要勇敢起来，以您的笑容作为回馈他的赠礼。”

——不愧是王さま，计划通呀。道谢完毕的家长领走小朋友，大朋友携毛绒熊入室，捧哏一下午的くまくん生出眼见力，拎包走人不忘带好门——是给濑名先生的礼物！被れおくん搂紧的毛绒熊探出爪爪，讨好般蹭蹭我的手。同款猫咪玩偶躺在购物车数月，既然是他的赠礼，熊也……差强人意吧。是默认我与他同样，尚且在搂着玩偶睡觉的年纪吗？那样一定不许外人抱着它又亲又蹭，橘色的脑袋整个埋进熊肚子里。

“濑名先生今天表现得很好哦~？就这样引导小朋友放下恐惧，也不用劳烦我每天提点了。”

“可就像前几天电话督促你吃药时，你说有我在就没问题，我也是同样……れおくん今后也会每天来帮我吗？”

背对他褪下白大褂。秉承薄脸皮与高自尊，规避他探究我颊侧的灼烧。几句亲昵的晚安尚且不足，明知对他依赖渐甚不是好兆头，不仅是潜意识期盼这位沧海遗珠的造访，盛情难却又乐在其中——哇，濑名先生脸红了！濑名先生也喜欢我吗？只得装作无奈叹气服软，转身逢迎他探头探脑的关切，拖着长腔捏起颊侧，却更想亲亲额头再蹭蹭他的脸。

“如果是您的心愿，我当然会遵行。濑名先生也要答应我……怎么办呢，从相遇之日起，脑内连缀的灵感只余下甜蜜的旋律了。是创作者避之不及的局限！可又要正视缪斯女神的指引……”

“说人话。”

“明天是周六，我想约濑名先生。”

“……拔智齿？”

——新开张的游乐园，九点整在门口恭候您~小个子作曲家怀抱熊玩偶，蹦跳着随我离开诊室。需要送你一程吗，れおくん？掏出钥匙对门畔的车滴一声，低头看腕表已过五点三十，家里屯的菜见了底，不妨请他去海边新开的餐厅。难捱的周五晚高峰唯独想与他共度，方寸之地里龟速前行只有他在侧可让我心旷神怡。顺水推舟邀他留宿，再……れおくん瞟一眼我的车与心猿意马的我，绕到后侧拍拍自己的座驾，敲醒我的春秋大梦——盘踞在后的玛莎拉蒂光芒万丈，将我相形见绌的SUV笼在阴影里。

“这些天都没能独处，想和濑名先生一起散步，好吗？”

庆幸くまくん不在场，免了调侃我神情的风云变幻。培育感情的迫切与晚高峰买不上菜的风险持平，对方却深谙讨好我的法则，水汪汪的绿眸屡试不爽，拒绝的言辞只得哽在喉头——暂别了，我的健康饮食。自暴自弃地别开脸，伸手揉了一把橘色脑袋：好，好，陪你走到街心公园吧？——濑名先生方便的话，陪您走到天涯海角也不在话下！对方非但不闪躲，反倒被摸得享受，若是身在沙发上，总要打个滚翻个身再呼噜呼噜。

“我珍重你的心意，但れおくん为什么会爱上我，出于新鲜感吗？三岁一代沟，我比你年长十余载，迟早会先一步变成无趣的老头子。我说你啊，做好心理准备了吗？”

——老去容颜下的无趣灵魂，定会惹得你厌弃吧。熊玩偶由我抱起，れおくん在路缘石上摇摆着前行，双臂伸展维持平衡，橙发如跃动的炬火，指引我奔赴夕阳的尽头。每每在心底称他为我的小朋友，却从来并非他所言的“一日限定”，更知感情若要长久，充要条件便是完全的对等。

“无人会讨厌被珍视的观感，我也不例外，更何况是你为爱意的源泉。而突然被人大呼小叫着说你真漂亮我好喜欢你，不由分说闯进生命里，正常人总会存疑的。我相信れおくん的感情挚诚又无瑕，进而萌生了与你共度一生的念头……却无法保证自身时刻令你满意，又会因为让你失望而后悔自责。

“如果只是为了脸好看之类的动感情，还请你慎重三思。正因我同等地为你心动，你让我久违地念及‘爱’字……与你相关的一切，我才愈发自信缺失。一周以来，我无时无刻不在等候れおくん郑重的回应。”

我驻足，れおくん回身瞧我，踏上路缘石比我高出些许。是鲜嫩绿芽生长在我目之所及之处，方寸间注满爱意的眸中唯余我缩小的投影，他在夕阳的余烬里向我微笑，洇开一片金灿灿的发尾在燃烧。青春之花盛放在钴蓝与橙红的交际，它的芳泽蕴着亘古的奥秘，不容窥探、难以窥探，每个像素却皆令人眷恋无比。刹那间真切笃定的幸福专为我量身定制，但请你告诉我，我当真有收下它的资格吗？姑且只敢凝望这副图景，一丝不漏地烙刻进视网膜里。

“您是如此温柔的人，却这般不擅长被爱呢。令我心醉神迷的，当然不止光鲜的外在。我爱上了濑名先生，自然肯接受全部的您。我愿意一直等待，直到您肯接受我的那天。”

——前天是小兔子，昨天是小鹿，今天是濑名先生。二十二岁命运的齿轮才肯运转，容许我寻觅到我的缪斯。他跳下台阶重返我身畔，卫衣帽带在空中打了个旋儿。一如既往优衣库出品，同初见时那款相近，通身无一能与我的品位相称，组合成全貌却严丝合缝妥帖我的心意。橙子的沁香拂来，足够温暖足够甜蜜，他贴上我通红的颊侧，啾地亲了一大口：

“我盯上您口袋里的糖，爱看您循环播放的猫和老鼠，喜欢您认真工作的模样，珍重您温柔待我的心意，醉心于因您而生的灵光——

“凭这些，濑名先生肯相信我，学会接受我的爱，愿意来赴我的约吗？”

#

我，濑名泉，大龄未婚男青年，手持两张门票，在情侣们耳鬓厮磨间面露颓然——我是来约会的吗？真的是来约会的吧！早知对方神出鬼没的习性，却不曾设想被放鸽子的可能。工作号私人号全部关机，line未读不回，游乐场门前焦躁地踱步，形单影只如芒在背，只好去隔壁饮品店义务客串人形自走招牌。亏我放弃大好周六来人群中扎堆，前夜辗转反侧，六点起床选衣化妆，防晒喷雾涂几层，找了半小时停车位。如坐针毡候到九点半，某人仍不见踪影——中年人本就时间金贵，不容辜负的心意竟遭如此践踏，果然从最开始就被对方耍了，是被耍了没错吧！我悲愤难当意欲起身，不料被截住去路。

“先生打扰了，不知可否要到你的line？”

姑且出于礼貌敛下飙升的暴怒，发声的女性年纪与れおくん相近，另有几位闺蜜嘁嘁喳喳着怂恿，挤得我站立不稳，为火药桶添上最后一丝火星。真有人敢不读空气撞上枪口，我咬牙切齿和善地微笑，发作的前一秒手臂被环住：

“抱歉呀，濑名先生同我有约啦。”

较普通男性更高的嗓音，不输绿眸的清凉功效。穿堂风般拨开人群奔我而来，我松口气，期盼许久的共游不至于惨淡收场。而他是怎样晓得我的方位，是濑名雷达在运转，亦或与我心心相通的第六感？占有欲极强的小狮子凶凶地挑眉，诸位女性神情变幻莫测；怀中学生气装束的れおくん向我眨眨眼，上挑的眼尾顾盼生情，笑颜天然又世俗，依偎着将我带离是非之地——未沾染尘俗的净土，我心中纯洁的白纸一张，却固然深谙行走人间的法则。对不起濑名先生，我的车在4S店保养，公交堵在路上，挽着我手臂的れおくん头发凌乱，气喘吁吁道。

“不要紧，谢谢れおくん为我解围。其实不算晚……是我到得太早。”

当然，如果下次れおくん能更守时，我会不胜感激。终归不忍心拉下脸斥责他就是了。默然地被人群携裹前行，直到入园也没有将我松开的意思。兀自庆幸方才没发作，担心惊到他。不见平日的聒噪，是仍在愧疚中吗？对陌生人不留情面地哈气，却向我收敛划分领地的跋扈模样，身体紧贴在我胸膛，仿佛怀抱乖巧的小橘猫。

“下次我一定提前赴约，免得濑名先生被人拐跑！今天幸亏我及时赶到，您可真受欢迎呀，意料之中，哼。”

——可爱的女孩子施以美人计，濑名先生能顽抗几回合呢？原来如此，是吃了飞醋不开心了，我可是光明磊落坦坦荡荡，从未主动去搭讪啊？亲亲他的发梢，勾紧他的小拇指：对你的可爱程度多点信心吧，我可是专一得很，无时无刻不在れおくん的势力范围里安居呢？

身家过亿却不精于打扮，气鼓鼓的れおくん套着不合身材的大号连帽衫，据称是网购时出了岔子，没退货全因舍不得胸前可爱的小熊图案。帽带一侧向后挂在肩头，我不由失笑，为他打理仪容。头次领会他不失可爱的嫉妒，可他当真会接受全部的，不经伪饰的我吗？れおくん低头思索片刻，惊呼一声拉开斜挎包，递来热腾腾的可丽饼：

“濑名先生都投喂我那么多零食了。为了让您更加喜欢我，我也要亲手喂给濑名先生吃！”

包裹好的热量炸弹被举起，滋滋热气携着甜蜜的期许送抵我唇边。我后退一步，不动声色地讨饶，くまくん常说我伶牙俐齿有当名嘴的潜质，现下却期期艾艾满腹搜刮拒绝的言辞。热融的黄油洒满白糖，缀以蜜桃果肉，不容辜负的并非什么招牌menu。是他特地买给我的，我在心底复读，只因对方是れおくん，足以担起缴械投降的原委。信条原则全部不攻自破，红着脸咬下一口，众目睽睽下达成一次教科书般的喂食——好甜，好腻，味蕾被轰炸，好想狂奔到自饮水点狂灌自己八百毫升。

“……喂喂，滴下来了！”

我手忙脚乱单手搜寻纸巾，对方趁我不备舐去我指尖的奶油，舌尖卷起我诞生至今的余裕一并吞吃入腹，再不知餍足地舔/弄/唇/边/的/乳/白。浑然天成魅/人的组合技，却又扬起至为澄净的笑靥，将邪/念驱到九霄云外：

“是吧，甜滋滋的！吃甜食有助于心情变好哦？虽然什么模样的濑名先生我都喜欢，但还是，最——喜欢您微笑的模样了！”

——希望您能够舒心地微笑，这便是我的心愿。我能做到吗？有起到一丝一毫的功效吗？眼睛弯成月牙，双手附上我紧蹙的眉梢。我吞下口水，打量他眸间细碎的光芒，容貌足以笼络审美严苛的我，气质更是一等一的出挑。而见到如此笑颜，谁不会由衷雀跃呢？

陪他闲逛到中午，才知他盯上的只是主题餐厅内的高热量食谱。我对此类网红探店一向无感，却只得随他奔赴。れおくん自掏腰包请我被我拒绝，滚滚热浪扑面，我啃着天价三明治配柠檬水，正襟危坐拎着宣传单疯狂扇风，对满桌的色素美味无动于衷。

“嗯……濑名先生偶尔也像个絮絮叨叨的小姑子呢！”

所谓的网红餐厅空调居然报废，热死了，很烦躁。身形瘦削饭量却奇大的れおくん腮帮子鼓鼓，像仓鼠，真可爱。若不是为了陪他，谁会主动来这种地方扎堆……抱歉れおくん，我总是扫了你的兴。

“这是今天濑名先生第几个抱歉了！说起来，您最喜欢什么动物？”

“……猫吧。也没那么喜欢，只是相比人更——”

——这样啊！那简单！对方心领神会，放下筷子弯下手腕，歪着头猫猫手：“喵~”

五秒后。

“诶诶，濑名先生中暑了吗！……啊，醒过来了醒过来了！差一点就要当众对您做人工呼吸了！”

……糟糕，好想吻他。

此外，游乐园一日可堪一提的，不外乎于他热情似火地为粉丝签名（我被迫做贼般躲在树后），牵着他硬要买下的大捧气球满世界搜寻气球主人（两次劳烦园内广播站），陪他乘坐海盗船过山车激流勇进大摆锤等（中午的三明治吐了个干净）。已为他破了不止一次戒……不如说我对他自始不存在攻防。临近日暮れおくん溜去小卖部，左等右等不见人影，人到中年经不起这般折腾，我颓然地找了处长椅坐下，安置过劳的老胳膊老腿。冰凉的可乐瓶身猛地贴上我颊侧，激得我一跃而起。

“哇哈哈，濑名先生好像炸毛的猫呀~脸一整天红扑扑的，人也蔫蔫的，我很担心您中暑！”

——今天真的有这样热吗？我穿着卫衣都感觉还好！惹得我脸红心跳的元凶在旁左右横跳，凭年轻人过剩的生命力，向来这副无拘无束不加防备的模样，身为自身王国的主宰，迫使我眼观六路耳听八方——不知哪家小朋友开着儿童摇摇车招摇过市，辣耳朵的音乐一路叫嚣，向即兴舞中的作曲家横冲直撞而来。我一把将自家小朋友揽进怀里，下意识护短亦是借机行事，斥责了失格的家长，熙攘人群间将れおくん圈得更紧。称不上瞩目的插曲不会招致留意，即便有人看过来也无妨了。中年人的感情不比喷/涌的碳酸水汽，不存在特别的契机，终于在今夜第一颗星星升起的时分，我定下决心学会全盘接受这份爱意。即便探不明对方感情的本质，即便迄今仍无被爱的自信，即便不知他沉甸甸的心意是否会随时日变质……

“听好了，れおくん。并非全因你爱意的感召，我也……发自内心地喜欢你的笑颜，由衷感到相遇太迟。一日限定哪里会够……”

想与你共度的心境，身为你寻觅多年的缪斯，我会一字不落地讲给你听，并甘愿在往后余生不厌其烦地重述。即便你有朝一日懊悔于现下的选择……我对你命定般的恋慕也早已奏响，并会无怨无悔地持之以恒。れおくん瞪圆了猫般的绿眸，橘色荧光的猫耳发饰在夜幕中抖动：

“真好呀，能得到缪斯的回应。与您共处的长久时日，每分每秒都让我期盼满盈。以及……以及，待到濑名先生变成满脸皱纹的八十岁老爷爷，我也照样喜欢您不误！”

——到了那时，也要一直一直在一起哦！感情的诞生本就无端，接吻更是福至心灵。我上一段可追溯的恋情结束在五年前，早已疏于演练。同样不是行家的れおくん却不轻言服输，猛地撞得鼻尖生疼，渐而转移阵地，妄图在我颈间种草莓。

“喂喂喂，我也要破相了……れおくん不要以牙还牙！脖子那里会出人命的！”

“嗯哼？要是有人问起濑名先生，您不妨说罪魁祸首是一只呜啾叫的可爱橘猫。唔——”

含着他被我不慎咬破的下唇，温柔舔/舐由我造出的伤口，将他整个人圈在怀中，今次定要由我来主导。看似缥缈不定的幸福，我也要紧握在手心。

“您不喜欢一日限定的话，我就当濑名先生一辈子的小朋友，好不好？”

橘色脑袋抵在我颈间，明媚的声音懒洋洋的。是了是了，是我一个人的小朋友，我的避风港。

“这时候想到我，你早干什么去了。可爱的孩子投怀送抱，这等好事怎么从来轮不到我！”

——我是小濑参加电视节目的外援吗？单身男青年くまくん不失哀怨地长叹。等红灯的间隙我拨通号码，习惯性向他征询——濑名先生舍得让我苦等公交吗？半小时前橘猫狡黠地眨眼：身为您的小朋友，您岂有不收留我的道理？现今安全带下，副驾上的れおくん睡得香甜。为今夜的鏖战养精蓄锐也无碍，但电波系的れおくん当真有那样暗示吗，若是自作多情被对方视作肮脏的大人，那可真是风评被害。必备用具家中没有储备，楼下的屈臣氏应该还开门……

“什么，你抵不住诱/惑，要把小朋友带回家过/夜了？！怎会如此突飞猛进，我还以为凭小濑的性子，要上演八十回合好想急死你。”

“虽然不想刺激你，但——的确是的。”

即便时常仗着他无瑕的眸子将我从头瞄到脚，れおくん绝非什么都不懂的傻白甜。他固然是小动物，却是肉食性的，虽然妄下断言很像flag……自身早过了会为此惴惴不安的少年时代，更不是未经人事，而他与旁人都不同，独拥掌控我的魔法。后视镜中我头戴与他同款的蓝色猫耳荧光棒，佐以面颊的灼烧，模样蠢透了。目光右循迎上不知何时转醒的绿眸，对方为我拾起霎时惊恐落地的手机，无意间触到免提，くまくん的哀嚎即刻响彻在狭小的车厢。れおくん屏息凝神听了一阵，再讶异地瞧我一眼：“是凛月呀！呜啾~”

“……哎呀，提前祝你们共度良宵，王さま可要好好享/受哦。”

抢在れおくん回复前我手忙脚乱挂断电话——诶，濑名先生今晚与我有预定的安排吗！刚巧，我也同样！补完眠的れおくん劲头高涨，抛来一个wink。这也是他谋略的一部分吗？收下昭然若揭的邀请函，鸣笛声自后此起彼伏，迫切的兴奋战胜其他，我自信满满踩下油门。亲亲抱抱吃完饭，物资也趁他洗澡时冲下楼准备齐全。打理头发身披浴袍踏出卧室，散发的れおくん身着我的衬衫，盘腿坐在沙发上谱纸间，须臾间想必又有绝世名曲诞生于笔下。

“濑名先生，呜啾~”

“れおくん，头发干了吗？”

“嗯！我借用了吹风机，已经吹干啦。”

“那么……れおくん想在哪里？”

“都好！但我懒得动地方啦。”

“是想在沙发吗？哈哈，我是没有意见啦……”

“濑名先生的头发好香！唔，是早有准备吗？”

“……我不曾料到你会留宿。虽说我是正常男人，但有五年空窗期，平日里工作又忙，所以只在刚刚采购了应付今晚的量。”

“这样吗！比起濑名先生，我或许更加准备万全哦！”

“れおくん可真是……蓄谋已久呢，那我就，不客气了？”

“嗯，请自便！”自我双臂的桎梏间探出身，他从包里抓出一盒猫和老鼠碟片，“我听凛月说您家里有家庭影院，于是期盼了很久的留宿！——咦，濑名先生怎么面若菜色，家庭影院在卧室吗？”

翌日清早，睁眼便见无防备的睡颜。れおくん若是猫，想必是橘白相间的长毛猫呢，臂弯里蜷成小小一团，橙发披散在我肩头，咕噜咕噜睡得香甜，通身软得像一张猫猫毯。

“醒一醒，れおくん，太阳晒屁/股……喂，踹到我了！”

捏他的鼻子揉他的脸，却遭飞来一脚正中要害。拱在我怀里装睡的长毛猫罔顾我们的后半生幸福，分明劳烦我前夜陪他看了整整三小时猫和老鼠，抵不过倦意空留他一人在客厅，不知对方何时潜入我的被窝造次。猫咪有这般恋主人吗？格外宾至如归的れおくん眼尾泛着泪花，被我反身压制在身下，仍要抗议着挥舞粉白的爪爪。

“你呀，知道自己在哪里吗？”

“在濑名先生的家，濑名先生的臂弯！”

前一秒环上我的脖颈，眸中盈满期许，十足的迎/合/态；后一秒扭腰钻出我怀里，水蛇般卷走薄薄一层空调被。灵巧地滑脱我的腕颈，却逃不过被我扑住的宿命，我刮一刮他的鼻尖，反被他含住手指嬉闹——当然，还有濑名先生的心房里。被他一句土味情话哽到失语，片刻后方才重拾余裕，调笑他的大言不惭：

“れおくん真敢大放厥词啊，同我在床/上玩躲猫猫，对我这样全无防备吗？”

“当然，不如说我很期待呢？‘老当益壮’什么的，凛月也让我做好准备哦！噫，濑名先生不要露出这般骇人的表情呀——”

换言之，昨夜戏弄我的れおくん明白自己现下的处境吗？俯视被我轻而易举捉住的小橘猫，当然不是审问这般单纯。倒该让你知晓怎么个“老当益壮”法：喂我吃下一整个可丽饼的罪魁祸首，理应陪我有氧运动来消耗热量。

“那么，我可以得到濑名先生的糖果吗？”

“当然，应有尽有。”

“能够与我相遇，濑名先生怕是耗尽了毕生的运气呢？”

“是了是了。”

“昨天您没回答，我可以一直，一直，当濑名先生的小朋友吗？”

“你愿意的话，荣幸之至。”

Fin.

1.感谢乱乱让我们看到那么多不同世界线下的可爱泉雷，期待你的每一篇绝美爱情！新的一岁祝身体健康学业顺利，胃病快快康复！

2.“前天是小兔子，昨天是小鹿，今天是濑名先生”化用自美国作家Robert Franklin的科幻爱情小说《蒲公英女孩（DANDELIONGIRL）》，原句：“前天我看见了一只兔子，昨天是一头鹿，而今天则是你。”

最早了解到这本小说与这句名台词是因为CL里的琴美酱（。）

3.我写泉雷两年有余，还是首次尝试年上AU，更是从未挑战过的雷追泉，难免有生疏之处，请大家多包涵。所有的“濑名先生”与“您”都是昨晚在朋友提点下临时修改的。“濑名先生”很苏，会喊他“濑名先生”的雷雷好可爱，考虑到这个故事较大的年龄差，“濑名先生”也确实比“濑名”更合常理且更为礼貌。

原作向的泉雷我姑且视作同龄（虽然濑名泉也的确比雷年幼就是了，年幼半岁也是年幼）。而先前出于我个人喜好，AU基本都以年下为前提展开构思。最近猛然觉得年上好香，濑名泉这么一个喜欢当哥哥的人，不让月永雷喊他几声哥哥未免太可惜！（虽然这篇完全没有喊哥哥呢）深感泉雷在怎样的AU里都能完美适配，相性过于出色，不愧是我的8102红玫瑰。

感谢鸽德老师提供部分梗，猫和老鼠相关与可乐冰脸等，感谢她几年如一日陪我聊脑洞！从单机搞cp至今有幸拥有几位贴心的朋友，一如既往感谢大家的支持。说来惭愧，虽然现下的我仍然只擅长用惯有的油腻文风写无内涵的傻白甜故事（可能甚至算不上故事），却也希望我的字句多少有能让读到这里的每一位心情转好。朋友想看这cp的话，或许我还会有继续写下去的可能。

自2019年初至今我一直很病颓，难有富余的热忱与心力来从事同人创作，早就找不回为爱发电的狂热状态。除了一定会把炮/友/泉填完，我对这对cp的产出仍是未知状态（每次写都笃定地觉得是最后一次orz），不知什么时候会福至心灵地再动笔，有机会的话想再尝试不同paro的年上。本子出过了早就全无执念更别无所图，一切只为自娱自乐（与朋友）。有朝一日真的不再为这对cp动笔时，也希望我本人或我曾经的某篇文能成为大家还算美好的回忆。

感谢大家不嫌弃。如果还算喜欢的话，希望收到红蓝评，届到你的心情（喂

  


[#泉レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#泉leo](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89leo)

[#濑名泉](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%BF%91%E5%90%8D%E6%B3%89)

[#月永レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%88%E6%B0%B8%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#狮心组](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%8B%AE%E5%BF%83%E7%BB%84)

[#偶像梦幻祭](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%B6%E5%83%8F%E6%A2%A6%E5%B9%BB%E7%A5%AD)

  
2020-03-08  
评论：16  
热度：267

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c8b888c2)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c80998ca)  


评论(16)

热度(267)

  1. 共13人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://keleshigegezi.lofter.com/) [渴乐是个鸽子](https://keleshigegezi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://yanciwenhe440.lofter.com/) [溫和溫和溫](https://yanciwenhe440.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://yanciwenhe440.lofter.com/) [溫和溫和溫](https://yanciwenhe440.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  5. [](https://zhuqu726.lofter.com/) [竹取_糖分汲取机](https://zhuqu726.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://zhuqu726.lofter.com/) [竹取_糖分汲取机](https://zhuqu726.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  7. [](https://myjwakwy.lofter.com/) [泠风落花](https://myjwakwy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://myjwakwy.lofter.com/) [泠风落花](https://myjwakwy.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  9. [](https://feastawlichou169.lofter.com/) [白枑@](https://feastawlichou169.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://keepsingingforever.lofter.com/) [落葵](https://keepsingingforever.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://jiaowolimo.lofter.com/) [叫我璃墨](https://jiaowolimo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://yan85129.lofter.com/) [Yan8_](https://yan85129.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://10615402.lofter.com/) [叶子君Yoko-sa.](https://10615402.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://10615402.lofter.com/) [叶子君Yoko-sa.](https://10615402.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  15. [](https://yonghu6463346270.lofter.com/) [用户6463346270](https://yonghu6463346270.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://sakumaritsu188.lofter.com/) [搞咩啊](https://sakumaritsu188.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  17. [](https://sakumaritsu188.lofter.com/) [搞咩啊](https://sakumaritsu188.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://mijiuluo.lofter.com/) [末倚拂](https://mijiuluo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://22109113.lofter.com/) [..](https://22109113.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://suqingrashiishijie.lofter.com/) [素晴RASHII世界](https://suqingrashiishijie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://qiuyu218.lofter.com/) [萩余](https://qiuyu218.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://chennaner.lofter.com/) [呜啾～](https://chennaner.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://blackandwhite861.lofter.com/) [G大调第13号](https://blackandwhite861.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://ming0598.lofter.com/) [溟](https://ming0598.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://bianxingjingang113.lofter.com/) [Grau-Blau](https://bianxingjingang113.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://xuan6149.lofter.com/) [Rieko](https://xuan6149.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://fangfeiziwo759.lofter.com/) [贝克兰德第10086号信徒](https://fangfeiziwo759.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://xiaochigugugu.lofter.com/) [池渊慢吞吞](https://xiaochigugugu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  29. [](https://banyao269.lofter.com/) [🌧️如期之霂](https://banyao269.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://dubianmeiyouji.lofter.com/) [。](https://dubianmeiyouji.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://owlann.lofter.com/) [057](https://owlann.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://evangelionasuka.lofter.com/) [澄汁不是橙汁](https://evangelionasuka.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://yongyeyishi.lofter.com/) [好困好困好困](https://yongyeyishi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://ohgaisidetianmei.lofter.com/) [芳心纵火犯](https://ohgaisidetianmei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://ohgaisidetianmei.lofter.com/) [芳心纵火犯](https://ohgaisidetianmei.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  36. [](https://qingqijintianyoushuaile.lofter.com/) [想对F15动手动脚](https://qingqijintianyoushuaile.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  37. [](https://qingqijintianyoushuaile.lofter.com/) [想对F15动手动脚](https://qingqijintianyoushuaile.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://tsuuuuuuuuuuuki.lofter.com/) [みやちゃんです♡](https://tsuuuuuuuuuuuki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://lxq117.lofter.com/) [芠](https://lxq117.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://xingguijaysin.lofter.com/) [小野春分](https://xingguijaysin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://msy08578.lofter.com/) [夜落紫萧](https://msy08578.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://guyi0532.lofter.com/) [孤奕](https://guyi0532.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://yimoyouyu.lofter.com/) [幽雨](https://yimoyouyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://yangui478.lofter.com/) [伫听寒声](https://yangui478.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://xingxingshuxiadehuhuan.lofter.com/) [芜](https://xingxingshuxiadehuhuan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://mohanshizhen.lofter.com/) [王葡儿森](https://mohanshizhen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://gnwdxxx.lofter.com/) [Mahiru](https://gnwdxxx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://lhiukyyy.lofter.com/) [Hiukyyy](https://lhiukyyy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://tongtong123.lofter.com/) [彤彤123](https://tongtong123.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://yueyongleo276.lofter.com/) [今天也没画完纸片](https://yueyongleo276.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://yuyan446.lofter.com/) [雨烟](https://yuyan446.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
